Después de la resaca
by Bruja
Summary: Los efectos del alcohol son destructivos y más si al día siguiente no te acuerdas de nada, ¿pero qué pasa cuando no te despiertas sola y estás acompañada? Un fic de Sanosuke y Megumi. Cap 7 Borrachos.
1. Chapter 1

_**DESPUÉS DE LA RESACA**_

_**Capítulo 1 - Descubriendo a mi amante.**_

Nuevamente el día se hacía en Tokio, los pájaros cantaban al son del viento y las temperaturas del lugar eran bastante cálidas. Ni mucho calor y ni mucho frío era una temperatura constante.

Y en el interior de la consulta el Dr. Gensai fue hacía el cuarto donde dormía Megumi, se extraño de que no estubiera levantada a estas horas y por unos leves momentos, pensó que su ayudante podría estar enferma. Se detuvo en la puerta y aspiró con fuerza, la tocó levemente y el silencio fue su respuesta. Volvió a carraspear y tocando con más fuerza...

-¡Megumi!..-exclamó suavemente..-¿Se encuentra bien?.

Encogió los hombros y abrió levemente la puerta, metió su cabeza para verla completamente tapada. La observó durante unos segundos para suspirar y volver a cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en ella y observó la ventana...

-Tal vez se encuentre cansada...-se llevó una mano a su mentón...-ayer estubimos trabajando mucho.

Aspiró con fuerza y se alejo de ahí.

Mientras que en el interior de la habitación ella no se había percatado de nada y continuaba durmiento ajena a todo. Pero de repente un pitido y las voces de los pequeños pasando por debajo de su ventana consiguieron arrancarla de ese bello sueño. Abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, le dolía mucho y todo le daba vueltas, se levantó de su cama para sentarse y masajearse la sien, la verdad es que no se acordaba de nada, salvo que había visto a Sanosuke y después de eso, todo fue oscuridad.

-Maldito dolor de cabeza...-gruñó con rabia...-¿Se puede saber cómo llegué a mi casa?..

Lo único que recordaba es que había salido de la consulta después de haber trabajado mucho, se había encontrado a Sanosuke en su camino y para variar habían discutido, entoncés él le propuso una parada y se fueron a una taberna, bebieron y...todo se volvió oscuro.

Megumi achicó su mirada y se cruzó de brazos, el muy sinvergüenza la había emborrachado...

-Maldito cabeza de pollo...-dijo entredientes.

Suspiró y suavizó su rostro, tenía que salir de su cama y ayudar a Gensai con los pacientes, se destapó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, estaba completamente desnuda y eso le aterró...

-¿Cuándo me he desnudado yo?...-se preguntó con nervios...-¡si siempre duermo con mi pijama!¿quién...?...-su rostro se volvió tétrico y cruel...-¡¡será guarro, cuando lo pille me lo cargo!!...-apretó con fuerza sus puños...-¡¡se ha aprovechado de mí, es un pervertido!!

Pero un ruido le detuvo el corazón durante unos momentos, giró su rostro consiguiendo que sus huesos crujieran y se llevó las manos a la boca al ver la persona que estaba durmiendo a su lado y que..ESTABA DESNUDO. Su rostro se volvió pálido y sus labios estaban temblando de la visión que estaba experimentando, sus ojos se nublaron y lo único que pudo hacer fue...

-¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!..-gritó con tanta fuerza que empujó el cuerpo de su amante y lo tiró al suelo de la rabia. Consiguiendo que su acompañante abriera los ojos del golpe...-¡¡MALDITTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!ERES UN GUARRRROOOOO!!

El amante abrió los ojos con pesadez y se los rasgó, admiró la habitación y pensó que estaba en un cuarto bastante bonito, nada que ver con su ruinosa casa. Bostezó ruidosamente y se levantó del suelo sin percatarse de su pequeña desnudez, Megumi se tapó con las sábanas y su rostro estaba enrojecido de la vergüenza y del cuerpo masculino que había delante suya. El hombre deposito su mirada en Megumi y se quedó paralizado.

Sus piernas, músculos y hasta su miembro se habían detenido súbitamente y solo deseaba desaparecer en estos preciosos momentos.

-¡Meg!..-exclamó cortado...-¿qué haces aquí?.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos con asombro...-¿Quedrás decir que haces tú aqui?..-escupió con rabia.

-¿Yo?...-se señaló...-¿es mi cuarto?..-preguntó con miedo.

Una carcajada ruidosa dejó salir Megumi de sus labios, se sujetó las sábanas con más fuerza a su cuerpo y entrecerró su mirada...

-¡¡Es mi casa y tú eres el invasor Cabeza de Pollo!!...-exclamó con rabia...-¡¡has ultrajado mi cuerpo con el tuyo!!...-se miró su piel con asco...-¡¡ahora me voy a tener que lavar con un producto eficaz, si no, oleré a tí!!..

-¡Oye!..-soltó el acusado con rabia...-¡¡tú me has violado a mí!!...-olió su piel con fuerza...-¡¡y huelo a tu apesto aroma de "Zorra", el que tiene que estar enfadado y ultrajado soy yo, por que jamás te pondría un dedo encima!!.

Un brillo de maldad se adueñó de la mirada de la mujer...

-¿Seguro?..-soltó al ver el temblor de Sanosuke...-¿no me llevastes a la taberna para emborracharme y después aprovecharte de una mujer débil y sensible como yo?

Sanosuke se cruzó de brazos..

-¡Ja!¡no veo a una mujer débil y sensible!..-soltó con una sonrisa...-¡¡solo veo a una Arpía que vio una oportunidad perfecta para tirarse a la yugular de un joven tan atractivo como yo!!

-¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTABA DESESPERADA?!...-avanzó un paso con la sábana bien sujeta...-¡¡qué me he aprovechado de un criajo como tú?!

Sanosuke sonrió y afirmó ante sus palabras...

-¡Si, eres una asalta cunas "Zorra"!.

Megumi avanzó hasta él para golpearlo fuertemente pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió mostrando a Gensai sorprendido, el doctor observaba con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas la imagen que tenía delante. Ahí estaba su fabulosa ayudante tapada con una sábana y su joven amigo cubierto con su cinta en la cabeza y mostrando sus dotes. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y los jóvenes le miraron con pavor...habían sido descubiertos.

-¡Sanosuke,¿por qué no te tapas?!..-exclamó Gensai al girar su rostro totalmente colorado...-¡ya hemos visto bastante tu pajarito, por lo menos yo, seguro que Megumi ha disfrutado de la libertad de el durante un buen rato!...

El luchador agarró la almohada y tapó a su pajarito para que no se refriará.

Y la tensión seguía patente en toda la habitación...

**Continuará.**

**Holas! Mi segundo fic de Sanosuke y Megumi por ahora no se cuantos capítulos va a tener pero os aseguro que ellos serán la pareja principal de todo esto.**

**Cuando uno está borracho hace cualquier locura, ¿eh? así que...veamos que han echo ellos con esa noche loca.**

**Muchas gracias a todos y que disfrutéis del fic. Nos vemos. chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DESPUÉS DE LA RESACA**_

_**Capítulo 2 - Una tregua complicada.**_

El Dr. Gensai se giró sobre sí mismo con las mejillas sonrojadas, se llevo la mano a sus labios y carraspeó fuertemente al momento de cerrar los ojos y hacer desaparecer esa tremenda imagen. Mientras tanto Sanosuke seguía tapado con la almohada y observaba fijamente a Megumi que estaba totalmente cubierta con la sábana, como si tubiera complejo de momia.

-Ejem chicos...-habló pausadamente Gensai...-¿alguién sabe qué ha pasado? aunque...-se cruzó de brazos...-es obvio.

-¡¡NO DIGA ESO GENSAI!!..-gritó Megumi colorada...-¡¡NO PUEDO HABER ECHO ESO CON ESE ENGENDRO!!..-le señaló con rabia...-¡¡ES UNA LOCURA!!.

-¡Eh!..-exclamó Sanosuke con morros...-¡perdóname usted señorita pero yo no me aprovecha de las mujeres!..-le recordó al ver la mirada rabiosa de la mujer...-¡al contrario, son ellas que al ver un cuerpo como el mío reaccionan como lobas!.

Gensai esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar ese comentario, pero volvió a su estado neutral y girándose nuevamente hacía ellos, los miró intensamente...

-Bueno chicos...-habló tranquilamente...-es obvio que no os acordáis de nada, aunque puede que si y os de vergüenza...-vio el sonrojo de los jóvenes...-así que propongo que hablemos todos juntos y me contéis que paso esa noche o al menos lo que os acordáis...

-No se chivará...-murmuró Sanosuke..

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos de golpe Gensai.

-Si hombre...-soltó Megumi...-a Kenshin y compañia...-se acercó a él y le cogió de la muñeca...-que pueden pensar de mi, de Sanosuke me da igual la opinión que tenga pero yo..he sido la víctima y me ha emborrachado para poder usar mi cuerpo a su antojo..-derramó lágrimas de cocodrilo...-me han ultrajado..-se tapó su rostro con la sábana mientras Sanosuke le miraba entrecerradamente y apretaba sus dientes con sus labios al escuchar esa farsa.

-Bruja..-murmuro rabiosamente..

Un pequeña gota de sudor resbaló por la sien del Doctor al ver el estado tan maléfico que se respiraba en la habitación, ahora se maldecía por haber entrado...

-Pero si hemos de hablar debéis hacer algo por mi...-les indicó Gensai.

-¿El qué?..-soltó Megumi con los ojos llenos de purpurina al saber que estaba de su lugar...

-Según cual sea...-comentó Sanosuke al verse perdido...

-Mientras repasamos la noche anterior quiero paz entre vosotros..-se miraron los jóvenes con odio...-nada de puñetazos, ni palabrotas...quiero tranquilidad, ¿podéis hacer eso?.

Nuevamente el frío inundó la habitación de golpe, Megumi taladraba al luchador mientras se apretaba con más fuerza la sábana a su cuerpo, gruñía y se afilaba las uñas con la tela de su "abornoz", mientras Sanosuke entrecerraba la mirada, apretaba sus dientes con fuerza y se crujía los dedos de una mano, ya que la otra estaba ocupada tapando al pajarito. Gensai meneó la cabeza con resignación, iba a ser una tarea muy complicada..

-Trato echo Gensai...-habló Megumi...-pero quiero a este guarro alejado de mí.

-Lo mismo digo Gensai...-soltó Sanosuke...-no quiero que esta carroza se me tire al cuello y me viole nuevamente.

La mujer apretó con fuerza su puño y masculló una palabra no muy grata. Y Gensai se llevó la mano a la cabeza, le estaba doliendo bastante...

Dio la orden de que lo siguieran pero ninguno de los jóvenes hizo la iniciativa de seguirlo. Después de unas cuantas palabras crueles por parte de ellos...primero iba Megumi, en medio el pobre Dr. Gensai y por último Sanosuke. Estuvieron caminando por el pasillo con la tensión a escasos momentos de romperse..

-¿Y las niñas?..-preguntó pausadamente Megumi.

-Estas durmiendo Megumi..-dijo Gensai..-así que lo más seguro es que os lleve a otra cuarto para que las niñas no se espanten por la visión...

-¿Y eso?...-preguntó Sanosuke...-estabamos en el cuarto de la "Zorra" y era un lugar seguro...

Gensai se detuvo y observando de reojo al luchador..

-Tienen la costumbre de ir hacía el cuarto de Megumi cuando se despiertan...

Megumi esbozó una sonrisa al imaginarse la escena de ver al luchador desnudo y una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla. Mientras que el susodicho se le paralizo el corazón durante unos breves momentos...si hubiera pasado eso. Tragó saliva con pánico.

-Hubieran confundido a tu pajarito con un gusanito...-soltó con humor la doctora ante la furia del luchador...-se hubiera encogido..-se dobló de golpe al no poder aguantar la risa que le había entrado al imaginarse...

-Megumi...-murmuro Gensai con morros...

-¡A ti te hubieran visto en plan momia "Zorra"!..-se expresó Sanosuke con la mano alzada...-¡¡además al ser sábanas blancas con la luz del día se refleja lo que escondes!!..-soltó una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de la mujer y ver como se escondía de la luz...-aunque no hay mucho que ver, es tan poca cosa...-se cruzó de brazos al cerrar los ojos y asentir a sus palabras...

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta el luchador es que Gensai sujetaba con fuerza a la mujer, por que de repente le había entrado la rabia. Sus dientes habían crecido misteriosamente y sus uñas se habían alargado para poder poder partir por la mitad el cuerpo inservible del hombre...

Al cabo de un rato y cuando las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce normal, entraron en un cuarto y sentándose separados el uno del otro...Gensai se sentó en medio haciendo el papel de juez.

Carraspeo con fuerza...

-Muy bien chicos...-habló al observar de un lado a otro las miradas cargadas de odio de los jóvenes...-os he reunido hoy para...

-¡Parece que nos estás casando con esa frase!..-exclamó Megumi con morros..

-La peor de todas mis suertes...-bufó con desgana el luchador...

Nuevamente se clavaron puñales con sus miradas...

-Me habéis prometido que cumpliriáis el pacto, así que quiero paz...-les recordó.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron a las palabras del anciano.

-Muy bien explicarme que paso...-soltó...-aunque será mejor que empecemos por el principio..-señalo a Sanosuke...-habla tú primero...

El luchador se levantó, carraspeó con fuerza y dirigió su mirada hacía el Dr.

-Gensai, ¿y mi ropa interior?...-le preguntó...-verá no es adecuado que ande por la casa con la almohada de la "Zorra" ya que mi Guerrero se puede contagiar de algo infecioso por parte de ella..-le señaló al notar con la mujer golpeaba la mujer con el dedo...-es la parte de mi cuerpo que más quiero..

-Eh..-emudeció el anciano...-no lo sé.

-Es un asunto muy peliagudo...-se cruzó de brazos al sentarse nuevamente en la silla...-aún mi Guerrero no ha luchado tantas veces como tiene que hacerlo y se tiene que quitar la etiqueta de debilucho al haberse enfrentado a ese virus que le puede provocar la muerte...

Gensai observó de reojo como el cuerpo de la doctora seguía temblando de más rabia ante las palabras del luchador, sin pensárselo mucho...arrastró la silla a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la pareja y se cruzó de brazos, si se querían matar que lo hicieran, pero no debían llevarse a un inocente...

Megumi se levantó de la silla y enterró las manos con fuerza en la mesa, provocando un brinco en el cuerpo del luchador. Esté elevó su mirada con curiosidad hacía la mujer y curvó sus labios..

-¡¿Qué he dicho?!..-se encogió de hombros al ver como la mujer se acercaba a él con muy malas intenciones...-¡oops!

Y se bajó de la silla para huir de la mujer que le seguía por toda la sala, abrió la puerta de la salida y comenzó a correr por todo el pasillo, aunque nuevamente Megumi le seguía para arrancarle la cabeza ante esas palabras tan crueles, mientras que Gensai meneó la cabeza con resignación...

-Este par no cambiará...

Ninguno de los jóvenes se percató del ruido de la entrada y Gensai salió a recibir la visita, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a unos de los incitadores de las burlas...

-Yahiko...-murmuro con temblor.

-Hola Dr. Gensai...-saludo el pequeño..-¿ha visto a Sanosuke?

Y ahora deseaba que la tierra se lo tragará...

**Continuará**

**Holas! nueva actualización...**

**¿Se enterará Yahiko de todo? y...¿descubriremos qué ocurrió esa fatídica noche antes de que los protagonistas se maten?.**

**Gracias por los reviews y por que os esté gustando este fic. nos vemos y hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DESPUÉS DE LA RESACA**

**Capítulo 3 - Yahiko y su olfato.**

Gensai tragó saliva al ver al pequeño parado en la puerta de su casa y suspiró con tragedia, sabía y por que lo había visto un montón de veces, que Yahiko era uno de los impulsores a las burlas y que junto con el luchador disfrutaban metiéndose con todos los miembros de su extraña familia.

Carraspeó con fuerza y apoyándose en la puerta...

-Lo siento no lo he visto Sanosuke.

-¡Que extraño!..-se cruzó de brazos con curiosidad...-él nunca se retrasa a una cita si es para meterse con alguien...-observó el cielo...-he ido a su casa y no lo veo.

-¡¿No?!..-soltó Gensai...-tal vez se ha quedado dormido en la calle, después de salir por la noche...

-Puede ser...-apoyó su mano en su mentón...-el cabeza de pollo no tiene mucha memoria y su orientación es pésima.

Gensai suspiró con afirmación a las palabras del pequeño y sonrió al ver que lo estaba convenciendo. Pero cuando se iba a sentir más satisfecho de haberlo engatusado, unos gritos detrás suyo captaron la atención del chiquitín. Yahiko le miro con curiosidad...

-¿Qué pasa ahí dentro?..-preguntó...-¿quién se pelea?.

-Son unos clientes...-le volvió a mentir con lagrimotones en sus ojos...-llevan toda la mañana así.

-¿Enserio?..-alzó una ceja sin confianza, movió su cabeza hacía un lado para ver bien a las personas, pero el cuerpo de Gensai se movía a su mismo compás...-es que me resulta muy familiar esos gritos...

-No entiendo por que...

Yahiko se volvió a mover hacía el otro lado, pero siempre se topaba con el cuerpo del anciano. Bufó con desgana al ver como le impedía la visión.

Cruzó sus brazos al poner morros...

-¿Me oculta algo?...-entrecerró su mirada...-¡huelo la mentira!.

Gensai estaba más que nervioso por la mirada acusadora del pequeño, que cuando iba a cerrar la puerta y a liberarse de esa mirada, sintió como el pánico se había adueñado del rostro de Yahiko, tragó saliva y girando brevemente su rostro se encontró con el motivo.

Justo ahí detrás suyo estaban los dos culpables de todos los problemas que estaban teniendo ahora mismo. Megumi estiraba de la sábana para que Sanosuke no se la quitará y se tapará con ella. Y así siguieron sin percatarse de la presencia del pequeño que estaba pálido.

-¡¡DÉJAME LA SÁBANA MEGUMI!!..-soltó Sanosuke al tirar de ella...-¡que no tienes nada que tapar!.

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!..-exclamó la doctora...-¡¡NO SE PARA QUE TE TAPAS SI HEMOS VISTO TU PAJARITO TODO EL RATO!!

-¡¡LO HAGO PARA QUE DEJES DE MIRAR ESTE PEDAZO DE MIEMBRO CREADO POR LA NATURALEZA!!.

Un tic abordó la cabeza de la doctora al escuchar el adjetivo que le había puesto, desvió ligeramente su rostro para ver como Gensai temblaba y ejerciendo menos fuerza en la sábana, movió ligeramente su rostro hacía el lado contrario del doctor para ver como Yahiko les miraba perplejos y con la boca abierta.

-¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!..-gritó con fuerza al estirar de la sábana y al salir corriendo.

Dejó a Sanosuke con un trozo minúsculo de sábana y estaba asombrado de ver al pequeño, ya que no se había percatado de su presencia. Aspiró nerviosamente y con el color rojo sobre sus mejillas, intentó sonreir para no sentirse incómodo.

-Demasiado tarde el grito..-murmuró Gensai...-¡aquí tienes a Sanosuke!..-señaló al luchador.

Unas cuantas gotas de sudor bajaba por la cabeza de Yahiko al ver esa escena.

-Hola Yahiko..-se colocó el luchador el trozo de sábana enfrente del pajarito...-¿querías algo?.

Yahiko tragó saliva y recapitulando lo que había visto. Avanzó hasta su amigo y apoyando su mano en su cintura...

-Me temo que te has metido en un sitio muy peligroso..-afirmó el pequeño...-¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?.

-Eso mismo me lo explico...-comentó Gensai...-ambos se emborracharon y no se acuerdan de lo que ha pasado...

-Por favor Sanosuke ponte ropa..-se tapó los ojos Yahiko..-eres un pervertido yendo desnudo por la casa, ¿no te da vergüenza?.

Sanosuke agachó su rostro y asintiendo a las palabras del pequeño...

-Es que no se donde está mi ropa...

Se observaron detenidamente mientras Yahiko se colocaba una mano en su boca e impedía soltar una carcajada, tenía unas ganas enormes de hacerlo y la barriga le estaba doliendo por aguantar esta tensión, pero la mirada maléfica del luchador le había impedido hacer esa acción.

La sombra de algo les tapó y alzando sus ojos al techo vieron como una sábana caía lentamente sobre ellos, dirigieron su mirada hacía la doctora para verla sonrojada y con los brazos cruzados...

-¿Y bien, seguimos con el misterio?.

-Claro..-pronunció Gensai...-¡coge la sábana Sanosuke!

Gensai se giró y continuo el camino junto a la doctora para entrar en la sala y evitar miradas indiscretas. Mientras tanto Sanosuke y Yahiko observaban la sábana.

El pequeño la tocó suavemente y mirándole con diversión...

-Tiene la calor de Megumi...-le aclaró ante la rabia de su amigo..-ahora olerás a ella..¡que guay!.

-No sigas...-dijo entredientes..

Yahiko la agarró y se tapó con ella, nuevamente se giró hacía su amigo y sonriendo con picardia, le guiñó un ojo al momento de lanzarle un beso...

-¡Que suave Sanosuke!..-exclamó con humor..-¡ahora huelo a Megumi!..-aspiró con fuerza la sábana para arrugar la nariz con asco, la estiró para verla directamente pero con ella tapado...-¡huele raro!...-volvió a aspirar con más fuerza...-creo que huele a...

-¡¡CALLA!!..-le golpeó la cabeza con el puño...-¡¡no seas guarro!!

Sanosuke agarró la sábana y estiró hacía él para hacerse con el control del ella, mientras Yahiko daba vueltas como una peonza para quitarse de encima esa tela que olía extraño. El luchador se la colocó encima y se tapó con fuerza mientras un tic le seguía abordando en el rostro.

Yahiko colocó sus manos en su cabeza para dejar que siguiera dándole vueltas, que al dirigir su mirada hacía su amigo...

-No digas nada..

-¿Cómo?..-alzó una ceja.

-Nada de comentarios chistosos..-finalizó al andar hacía la sala con muy malas pulgas.

Y Sanosuke emprendió su camino de regreso hacía la sala donde estaba la doctora. El pequeño le siguió los pasos y observando su interior...

-¿Osea qué vosotros...?..-preguntó para conseguir la atención de todos...-habéis echo...-sonrió con maldad y juntando sus dos dedos indice...-¡esto!..-comenzó chocarlos entre sí consiguiendo la sorpresa de los mayores y la vergüenza de estos...-¿verdad?.

-¡Calla!..-le volvió a golpear en la cabeza...-¡no hagas animaladas!.

-¡Ey!..-se llevó una mano a la cabeza el pequeño...-te has pasado Sanosuke, además yo no he echo ninguna animalada.

Sanosuke se sentó al otro lado del doctor y mirando inquisidoramente a la doctora..

-¡¿Dejarás de hacer de exhibicionista?!..-le preguntó entrecerradamente la doctora...-ya hemos visto mucho a tu pajarito.

-Tanto como tu dejes de mirarme de reojo a mi guerrero...-sonrió con malicia.

Yahiko se sentó al lado del luchador, pero se tuvo que tapar la nariz y mirando con asco la sábana se colocó enfrente del Dr. Gensai.

-Huele raro esa sábana..¿Qué habéis echo con ella?.

Pero no recibió la respuesta deseada por parte de ellos. Así que mirando con atención al Dr. Gensai...

-Comenzar a explicar lo que hicistéis anoche...

**Continuará.**

**Holas! actualización rápida...**

**Yahiko se lo ha tomado con buen humor y hasta bromea con todo. ¿Seguirán peleándose con todo esto?.**

**En el próximo capítulo sabremos parte de esa noche de borrachera...**

**Nos vemos y gracias por los reviews. Chao y hasta otra.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DESPUÉS DE LA RESACA.**

**Capítulo 4 - El encuentro**

Los ojos de Gensai y Yahiko se iban moviendo de un lado hacía el otro, observaban como las miradas de los culpables de una noche loca se desafiaban con rudeza y viendo que ninguno tomaba la iniciativa al gran momento, el pequeño alzó la mano y con ello, levantó su dedo indice, llamando la atención de los mayores...

-¿Y bien?...-soltó..-¿hablaréis u os mataréis?...-les dijo con humor...-aunque antes me quiero enterar de toda la historia, más que nada por que luego habrá que explicar a nuestros amigos por que habéis muerto...

-Que oscuro eres...-murmuro Gensai.

-¡Es cierto!..-estrelló los puños el pequeño...-¡no nos pueden mantener en vilo, no es justo!..-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...-¡además me muero de curiosidad por saber todo!.

-¿Quieres saciar tu curiosidad?..-preguntó Sanosuke al ver la afirmación del pequeño...-¡enano monstruoso!.

Yahiko le observó con fiereza ante ese insulto y carraspeando con fuerza, el luchador se levantó. Se dirigió a la ventana y observando el exterior, comenzó a mover sus labios, donde transportó a todos a la noche anterior...concretamente a ese encuentro fatídico.

_" Sanosuke iba moviéndose de un lado hacía otro por el camino y con sus dados en la mano los iba lanzando al aire para cogerlos al vuelo, esta noche sería especial y estaba convencido que ganaría una suma generosa, ya estaba cansado de perder siempre y con ello irse completamente a la ruina, aunque...ya era más pobre que una rata._

_Lo cogió al vuelo y curvó sus labios, esta vez iba a restregarle por las narices a esa maldita mujer que se burlaba de su mala suerte, aquella misma bruja que se mofaba de estar siempre en blanca y le criticaba por ir pidiendo dinero a los demás o dejar unas grandes deudas en la Taberna de Tae. Dobló la esquina de la consulta y se detuvo de golpe al ver a ese demonio parado en la puerta principal, vio su rostro encogido por la pena y se abrazaba a sí misma con dolor._

_Eso le detuvo completamente el corazón y las malas intenciones de meterse con ella, esa apariencia tan frágil le causó una gran conmoción que siguió contemplándola en silencio, esperando el momento idóneo para decirle algo. Se guardó los dados en el bolsillo y dejó su mano en el interior, sin dejar de observarla con atención._

_Vio como el dr. Gensai se acercaba a ella, pero está lo rechazaba, mientras seguía quedándose impasible y taciturna en sus propios pensamientos. En cuanto el anciano se fue con el rostro apenado, ella se giró hacía su dirección para quedarse helada ante lo que estaba viendo.._

_-Sanosuke...-habló con temor"_

-¿Me vistes?..-soltó Megumi sonrojada.

-Si..-le respondió con determinación...-me quedé sorprendido por verte así.

-Había tenido...-se mordió los labios para agachar la cabeza y seguir pensando en ese problema.

Sanosuke tenía la mirada más fija en ella, deseaba saber que le había carcomido en esos momentos y aunque le había contado algo en la velada, no recordaba si después de emborracharse había hablado más de la cuenta. Mientras esto pasaba Gensai y Yahiko se observaban algo incómodos y movían sus manos delante de su rostro para obtener aire, el ambiente estaba cargado de alguna sustancia extraña. Y de pronto un ruido extraño arrolló el estómago del luchador.

Megumi levantó su mirada y los demás de la sala la dirigieron hacía él, para ver como les daba la espalda y se ponía colorado..

-¿Qué ha sido eso?..-preguntó Gensai.

-¡Un terremoto!..-exclamó Yahiko con terror.

-Es el estómago de Sanosuke..-habló la doctora para ver la perplejidad en sus rostros...-aunque parezca mentira.

-¡Dios!..-soltó Yahiko.

El Dr. Gensai se levantó de la silla y apoyó su mano en el hombre de Sanosuke, para verlo más colorado que antes. Suspiró con humor y se acercó a la puerta...

-Te prepararé el desayuno...-dijo calmadamente...-antes de que tengamos que taparnos los oidos con ese ruido.

-¡No!..-dijo la mujer.

Megumi se levantó y plantándose enfrente del Dr. asumió la propuesta y salió de la sala para ir a traerle el desayuno. Yahiko se acercó a Sanosuke y estirando de la sábana, consiguió que le prestará atención...

-Será mejor que vayas, más que nada por si envenena tu desayuno...-alzó un dedo...-recuerda que es ella y siempre está con sus extraños brebajes..

Sanosuke asintió y salió corriendo, algo de olor extraño llegó a la nariz del pequeño y llevándose la mano hasta ahí, la arrugó con desgana, seguía oliendo extraño.

Pero un flash abordó al pequeño y masajeándose las manos con una sonrisa malévola, comenzó a ir a hurtadillas hacía la cocina, seguro que si estaba ahí se enteraría de más cosas. Y ante esta acción el Dr. Gensai meneó la cabeza y se fue hacía la habitación de las pequeñas.

Cuando Sanosuke asomó su rostro vio como Megumi observaba el tazón con té humeante y parecía ida en sus propios pensamientos. Iba a entrar hacía el interior cuando los labios de la mujer se movieron hacía él...

_"Megumi estaba atendiendo a un paciente que se había echo un corte en la frente, mientras le curaba escuchaba como el hombre le proponía una cena en agradecimiento a su atención, a lo que ella respondía con una sonrisa._

_-Acepte mi invitación doctora, le garantizo que no se arrepentirá...-dijo con amabilidad.._

_-Gracias pero no puedo aceptarla...-soltó...-estoy haciendo mi trabajo._

_El hombre agarró la mano de Megumi con dulzura y mirándole detenidamente a los ojos, consiguió que el rubor de la mujer saliera a flote..._

_-Debe aceptar mi propuesta doctora ya que una mujer como usted no se encuentra todos los días...-sonrió...-no entiendo como sigue soltera._

_-Son asuntos míos..-dijo al zafarse del agarre...-y no es algo que le interese._

_El hombre asintió y dejó de hablar durante un buen rato. Cuando acabó de curarle, él se detuvo en la salida de la consulta para verla fijamente, sonrió con pena y..._

_-Déjeme decirle doctora que está perdiendo el tiempo...-vio el asombro de la mujer...-le garantizo que al ritmo que va, jamás se casará ni formará una familia, por que las mujeres demasiado mayores dejan de interesar a los hombres..-veía como Megumi se mordía los labios...-si sigue rechazando las ofertas, llegará un día en que será demasiado vieja para ser feliz junto a alguien y créeme será un final muy triste...-le saludo con la cabeza y se fue, dejando a la doctora con la rabia brotar de sus ojos._

_No había pasado ni dos minutos cuando Megumi iba corriendo por los pasillos de la consulta con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, los pacientes le iban esquivando con temor de ser arrollados por ella, abrió de golpe la puerta de la consulta y deteniéndose en la entrada, se abrazó a sí misma para cerrar los ojos y emitir un gemido de dolor y rabia, ya sabía todo eso, pero le fastidiaba mucho que se lo recordarsen constantemente._

_Comenzó a masajearse a sí misma para entrar el calor y mentir a su consciencia para que creyerá que era una caricia de alguna persona ajena. Como echaba de menos el contacto de un hombre sobre su cuerpo, deseaba sentirse querida y amada pero...abrió sus ojos al recordar a Kenshin, él solo pensaba en Kaoru y en nadie más, mientras que ella iba envejeciendo y se iba haciendo más mayor a medida que pasaba el tiempo._

_Escuchó como los pasos cortos y pausados de Gensai iban hacía ella y suspiró con impotencia..._

_-¿Qué te ocurre Megumi?...-le preguntó con dulzura...-se le ve muy triste._

_Megumi arrugó su nariz y evitó que algunas lágrimas más brotarán de sus ojos.._

_-Nada Gensai...-habló tan calmadamente como pudo._

_Gensai asintió a su respuesta aunque no estaba nada convencido de ella, le palpó el hombro con cariño y volvió al interior de la consulta para atender a más pacientes, mientras tanto Megumi seguía fuera, aspiró con fuerza y se giró para irse de la consulta y pensar en todos sus problemas personales, pero en cuanto levantó su vista le vio a él, mirandole con curiosidad, viendo en sus ojos la preocupación por ella. _

_-Megumi...-soltó Sanosuke con un tono apenado"_

**Continuará**

**Holas..**

**Hemos visto el encuentro de ellos ante la consulta, ¿Quién tomará la iniciativa?.**

**Gracias por los reviews a Okashira Janet, maritza, gabyhyatt. Nos vemos y muchos saludos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DESPUÉS DE LA RESACA.**

**Capítulo 5 - La propuesta.**

Mientras ellos seguían en su propio mundo hablando sobre su noche, Yahiko estaba apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y escuchando la conversación mantenida por los jóvenes.

" Megumi le giró el rostro sonrojada y apretando con fuerza las manos comenzó a andar hacía el lado opuesto en donde estaba Sanosuke, pero el luchador no se intimido ante está acción y salió corriendo hacía ella para agarrarla suavemente de la mano y estirarla hacía él...

-¿Qué te pasa?..-preguntó.

La doctora se detuvo y ocultó su rostro con parte de su cabello que caía por el.

-¡Estás triste!..-exclamó más serio...-puedo notarlo.

-Nada...-murmuro pausadamente.

Sanosuke apretó sus dientes y moviéndose con más rapideza, agarró a la mujer de los hombros y la presionó más cerca de su cuerpo, ante está acción nuevamente las mejillas de la doctora se llenaron de un color carmesí, pero esta vez no era por la vergüenza de ser descubierta sobre su tristeza, era otra cosa más.

-Megumi..-soltó serio...-no me puedes engañar...-levantó su rostro con su mano...-recuerda que soy el rey de las mentiras y no sabes mentir a un mentiroso..-sonrió con dulzura.

La mujer tragó saliva ante esas palabras, fijó sus ojos en los de él y nuevamente sintió ese extraño cosquilleó en su interior, estaba embelesada con...abrió los ojos de golpe al saber con quién estaba maravillada, se apartó con brusquedad y cruzándose de brazos, le giró el rostro ante el suspiro de resignación del joven.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocar el cuerpo de una maravillosa mujer?...-le preguntó con rabia...-¿querías sobrepasarte conmigo eh muchachote?..

Sanosuke curvó sus labios.

-¡Que imaginación tienes "zorra!!..-le pegó una patada a una piedra que le rozó el rostro a la mujer...-yo solo me he preocupado al verte en ese estado...-se guardó las manos en el bolsillo...-eso me pasa por acercarme a ver como estabas...-vio la sorpresa de la mujer...-la próxima vez dejaré que te ahogues en tus propios temas y pasaré de tí.

El joven se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar...

-Gracias Sanosuke...-se detuvo de golpe al escuchar esa disculpa y girando su rostro pausadamente vio una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro ella...-es muy tarde y no tengo ganas de seguir en la consulta así que...-le guiñó el ojo con humor..-¿acompañarías a una indefensa mujer como yo a tomar algo?.

El luchador abrió los ojos al escuchar esa propuesta y tragando saliva, entrecerró su mirada...

-Yo no veo a una mujer indefensa...-soltó con morros a lo que tuvo que esquivar una piedra que iba hacía su cabeza...-pero me encantaría acompañar a la doctora a tomar algo, además no es educado dejar a una mujer beber sola..¿no crees?..-le guiñó el ojo.

Y así, cada uno manteniendo la distancia se fueron alejando de la consulta. Cada uno en sus propios mundos. De vez en cuando el luchador observaba de reojo como Megumi tenía su rostro triste, como se veía una mirada ópaca y como de vez en cuando escuchaba algun gemido doloroso que soltaba ella.

Curvó sus labios ante esta acción, no podía ni imaginarse quién había tenido la osadía de hacerle daño a la doctora, a esa mujer fuerte y obstinada, aquella que...le volvía loco en miles de sentidos. Bufó y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos mientras golpeaba una pequeña piedra con su pie.

Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvieron enfrente de una taberna, la mujer tembló y no por el miedo a entrar en ese sitio, si no por...la primera vez que iba a ahogar sus penas en el alcohol. Su razón tomó lugar a la necesidad y dio un paso hacía atrás, consiguiendo que Sanosuke le mirara con fijación ante esta acción..

-¿Qué ocurre?..-preguntó curioso.

-Yo...-se mordió los labios...-no sé...-le miró fijamente...-si es buena idea.

Sanosuke alzó una ceja con sorpresa y emitiendo una sonrisa humorística..

-¿Qué pasa no puedes beber para olvidar las penas?...-le preguntó con humor...-¡no es tan malo, solo será una vez y no hace daño a nadie!.

Megumi taladradó al luchador con fiereza..

-No quiero ser como tú..-se cruzó de brazos al ver el rostro ofendido del hombre..-eres un borracho que adora la bebida.

-¡OYE!..-gritó ofendido...-¡No soy borracho, solo bebo de vez en cuando además...Kenshin también bebe sake!..

Ese nombre nubló los ojos fuertes de la mujer, donde consiguió que agachará el rostro con pesadumbre. Este gesto no paso desapercibido por él y tapándose los labios, se maldijo por nombrar al pelirrojo. Iba a disculparse cuando vio como la mujer entraba decidida hacía el interior de la taberna. El luchador se dio un pequeño golpe y meneo la cabeza...

-¡Que tonto soy!..-exclamó al seguir a la mujer al interior.

Se detuvo detrás de la mujer para clavar su mirada hacía el interior de la taberna, había muchos hombres acompañados de mujeres, humo, ruido y alcohol por todas partes, escuchaba como la respiración de la mujer se aceleraba e inclinando su rostro hacía delante, vio la mirada atemorizada de la mujer.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, siguieron avanzando hasta el interior y se sentaron en unas sillas vacías. La mujer se encogió y Sanosuke no perdía ningún detalle de su estado.

-¿Si quieres nos vamos?.

Pero la mujer no le respondía y cuando se acercó el barbam, Megumi levantó la mano y con decisión...

-Una botella de sake para mi amigo y para mí...-ordenó con fiereza...-con dos vasos.

Sanosuke abrió los ojos al escuchar eso. Le habían robado a su meticulosa y calculadora doctora, para convertirla en un monstruo de la bebida.

-¿Una mujer bebiendo?..-levantó una ceja el barbam...-¿eres de compañía?.

-¡NO!..-le gritó con más rabia...-¡soy yo la que necesita compañia para beber, así que sírvela y luego vete!

El barbam dirigió su mirada hacía Sanosuke para verlo como había un leve tic en su rostro, definitivamente le habían transformado a la doctora en un ser extraño. Cuando el hombre se fue a buscar la bebida, Megumi agachó su rostro y junto sus manos..

-La bebida no soluciona nada Megumi..-le recordó el joven...-solo te hace olvidar las cosas durante un tiempo.

-Me lo dice un experto, ¿eh?...-le miró de reojo...-haré lo que me plazca, estoy cansada de las mismas historias y hoy quiero olvidarlas...

-Que sepas que la resaca es lo peor de las borracheras...-soltó al apoyar su codo en la barra y con ello su cabeza...-puedes hacer cosas inimaginables por la bebida..

-Hoy seré alocada...-soltó seriamente.

El hombre se acercó con la botella y dos vasos, Megumi alzó su mano hacía ella y apretándola con fuerza, comenzó a echar el líquido sobre los vasos. Durante esta acción los ojos de la mujer seguían apagados y tristes, la soledad le estaba consumiendo y eso no lo soportaba el luchador.

La doctora extendió el contenido del sake hacía el luchador y este lo miro con algo de repulsión, desvió su mirada hacía la mujer para ver como ya tenía agarrado el vaso y le miraba con una sonrisa...

-¿Vas a dejar a una mujer beber sola?...-el joven se mantuvo en silencio...-¿te acobardas?..-sonrió y con fuerza, se metió todo el contenido en la boca, tragándolo al momento y soltando un leve quejido...-¡está bueno, uno más!..-y volvió a echar el líquido en su vaso para hacer la misma operación anterior..-¡mmmmmmmm!..-se pasó la lengua por sus labios.

Sanosuke miró su vaso y lo agarró, observó de reojo como Megumi seguía bebiendo como un cosaco y bufando con resignación...

-Es de mala educación dejar a una mujer beber sola y más todavía que ella beba sin mí...-murmuro con convicción..-a la porra, hoy perderemos el conocimiento y seremos alocados...

Y así continuaron bebiendo, manteniendo el silencio a su alrededor...

**Continuará.**

** Holas! por fin ha llegado el momento de la borrachera...**

** ¿Qué más ocurrirá en esa noche?.**

** Muchas gracias a :Gabyhyatt, Okashira Janet, Mego y Martiza por vuestros reviews. Nos vemos. saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DESPUÉS DE LA RESACA.**

**Capítulo 6 - Borrachos.**

Habían pasado más de dos horas bebiendo como cosacos en la taberna y pronto los efectos del alcohol tuvieron su gran apogeo. Aunque el luchador tardó más que la mujer en caer totalmente borracho ante ese líquido, siguió de cerca los movimientos de la doctora.

Sanosuke desvió su mirada hacía su lado derecho para ver como Megumi estaba encima de las mesas bailando con las demás mujeres de compañía, se llevó las manos a los oidos al escuchar los gritos desmesurados de esa mujer tan fría. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y volviendo su vista a su vaso, vio como apenas quedaba líquido en el. Gruñó con desgana y tuvo que volver a girar su rostro al ver como la mesa en donde estaba subida ella, había cedido al peso de las mujeres y se había echo añicos, cayendo todas al suelo.

Se levantó de la silla y tambaleándose fue hacía donde estaba esa mujer, se inclinó y quitando algunas maderas, vio como ella seguía riendo como una posesa y asentía a las palabras necias de sus compañeras de juergas.

-Ja ja ja...-algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos...-ja ja ja, ¡vaya golpe!...-exclamó con más humor.

Megumi cogió dos maderas y se las colocó en cada lado de su cabeza y mirando intensamente al luchador...

-¿Qué soy?..-preguntó mientras su labio temblaba y aguantaba las ganas de reir...-¿qué animal soy?..

-No lo sé..-respondió Sanosuke al caerse a su lado y mirándola con curiosidad.

La doctora se giró hacía sus amigas y estás sonrieron para encoger los hombros al no saber la respuesta.

-¡Una vaca!..-exclamó con una risa grotesca...-¡soy una vaca, por eso se ha roto la mesa!..

Sanosuke alzó una ceja sin comprender por que decía eso.

-¿Y?...-alzó sus manos sin comprender nada...-¿a qué te refieres?...-se cruzó de brazos al poner morros...

El barban se acercó hacía ellas y parándose detrás del luchador, observó con desprecio a esas mujeres. Su rostro estaba contraido por la cólera.

-¡Me habéis roto una mesa mujerzuelas!..-exclamó al señalarla...-¡ahora deberéis pagarla!.

Todas e inclusive Sanosuke observaron la mesa y tapándose los labios con las manos, comenzaron a temblar nuevamente. El deseo de reirse enfrente de ese despreciable hombre se hacía difícil controlar esa acción. Con gran fortaleza, Megumi se levantó y avanzó hasta ese hombre pasando por encima del luchador que no se había quejado ante esa acción, al contrario le aplaudía con mucho orgullo.

La mujer se plantó enfrente del hombre y sin que ella pudiera controlar su movimiento, se tambaleaba hacía delante y después hacía atrás, con su dedo fijo en el pecho peludo del barman y con morros, intentaba echarle en cara el trato cruel por su parte para que no se divertiera y por que se comportará como un aguafiestas. Pero sus labios estaban dormidos y no se movían ante nada.

-¿Qué quieres mujer?..-gruñó con pesadez el barbam..-estoy cansado de todas vosotras..

Megumi volvió a hacer un intento para hablar, pero sus labios se quedaron paralizados. Así que agarrándolos con sus propios dedos comenzó a moverlos ante la cara de perplejidad del hombre, que no sabía si estaba mal de la cabeza o es que se estaba burlando de él.

-Eres un aguafiestas..-soltó para alegría de ella.

El barbam abrió intensamente los ojos al escuchar esa estúpida frase por parte de la mujer, pero volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó como Sanosuke silvaba y aplaudía a sus "sabias" palabras.

-¡Dí que si Megumi!..-exclamó con alegría el luchador...-¡que le quede muy claro todo!

Megumi asintió y se aplaudió a sí misma, e iba a continuar la acción cuando su rostro se volvió azulado y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a vomitar encima del barbam, consiguiendo la sopresa de todos en la taberna. Eso había sido lo más fuerte que había tenido que soportar en muchos años y sin miramientos agarro a Megumi del cabello y la tiró hacía atrás...

-¡¡MALDITA MUJER!!..-exclamó con asco al verse...-¡¡TODAS SOIS IGUALES!!.

Ante ese golpe Megumi cerró los ojos pausadamente, dejándose llevar por el sueñoo repentino que le había entrado. Pero Sanosuke rápido en sus reflejos de borracho, se tiró encima de la doctora y golpeándole la mejilla, volvió a ver los ojos profundos de esa mujer...

-Mmmmmmmmmm...-se mordió los labios...-será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿no crees?.

-Bueno...-murmuró...-aunque tengo mucho sueño, ¿por qué no dormimos un rato?.

Sanosuke desvió su mirada para ver como se estaba montando una extraña batalla en el centro de la taberna...

-Creo que no...-sonrió...-aunque me dijieron que si te golpeas en la cabeza y luego vas a dormir, puede que no te despiertes...-se llevó una mano a su mentón...-o ¿puede que lo haya soñado?...-la observó de reojo...-¿me lo has dicho tú?.

-¿Yo?..-se señaló a sí misma al bajar sus ojos...-¿por qué?.

-Pues no lo sé..-encogió los hombros...-eres muy lista y siempre sabes muchas cosas...

-¡Ah! entoncés si te lo he dicho yo..-sonrió con orgullo.

Sanosuke cogió sin mucha delicadeza a la mujer y al momento volvieron a caer al suelo para estallar en carcajadas...

-¡Es cierto eres una vaca!..-exclamó sonriente el joven..

-¡Lo ves que soy muy lista!...-siguió ella a su afirmación.

Volvieron a hacer el intento de levantarse y arrastrándose mutuamente, comenzaron a salir de la Taberna bajo los insultos del Barbam y sus amenazas. Justo al salir se separaron y comenzaron a tambalearse de un lado hacía otro mientras reían a todas las cosas que veían a su alrededor o por sus caidas graciosas al suelo. Megumi se detuvo y volvió a vomitar en medio de la calle mientras Sanosuke aplaudía nuevamente ante esa acción...

-Eso dale más trabajo a los barrenderos...-afirmó el luchador...-que son muy vagos.

-Creo que estoy borracha...-murmuro pesadamente.

-¿En qué lo has notado?..-le preguntó Sanosuke al irse directamente hacía ella...

-Por que hago cosas raras...-le verificó con pena.

Sanosuke la miró fijamente y cruzándose de brazos...

-Yo te veo muy bien...-afirmó con una sonrisa...-y créeme cuando lo digo, se distinguir a un borracho a varios metros de distancia...-se infló con orgullo como un pavo real..-solo estás un poco contenta.

-¿Enserio?..-sus ojos brillaron con intensidad...-¿entonces no estoy borracha?

-¡¡NO!!..-le gritó cerca del rostro...-¡estas normal!.

Megumi comenzó a saltar de alegría ante esa "gran veracidad" y viendo está acción, el luchador la siguió en esos saltos. Y en medio de las oscuridad ambos estaban saltando como auténticos canguros. Al cabo de unos minutos de detuvieron para poder normalizar sus pulsaciones y poder recoger el aire que le estaba siendo difícil obtener.

-Estoy cansada..-susurro con cansancio..

-¿Y qué propones?..-le preguntó de reojo.

-Irnos a dormir..

Sanosuke curvó sus labios ante esa respuesta y suspirando...

-Vale...-soltó..-¿en tu casa o en la mía?.

Megumi se llevó una mano a su mentón y dándole vueltas a la cabeza...

-En la mía, es más acogedora y no hay bichos raros..-sonrió..

-Perfecto..-soltó con alegría.

Y nuevamente comenzaron a andar bajo las risas y los mareos provocados por la ingesta de excesivo alcohol.

** Continuará.**

** Holas! el próximo capítulo será el final de este fic que he echo sobre la pareja.**

** La borrachera sienta muy mal a muchas personas y más si no estás muy acostumbrado a ese consumo excesivo de alcohol...¿Qué más ocurrirá en esa noche?**

** Muchas gracias a Grenny y Maritza por sus reviews. Saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DESPUÉS DE LA RESACA.**

**Capítulo 7 - Una noche mágica.**

Se pararon enfrente de las puertas de la consulta y aunque no encontraran solución al dolor de pecho que había en su corazón, desviaron sus miradas para obsevarse detenidamente. Se habían quedado bloqueados en los ojos de la persona que tenían al lado. Pero una pequeña brisa de aire fresco hizo que Megumi despertará de ese ensueño y se masajeará los brazos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!...-le preguntó el luchador curioso..

-Tengo frío..-el hombre meneó el dedo enfrente suya y con los ojos cerrados, la mujer alzó su ceja...-¿qué pasa?.

-Cuando eso pasa es que un fantasma ha pasado por tu lado...-respondió con sabiduria..-por eso se nos pone la piel de gallina.

Su rostro se ensombreció ante esas palabras y sonriendo con nerviosismo...

-¡No mientas!..-exclamó..-recuerda que yo soy muy lista y eso no lo sé, por lo tanto no es verdad...

Sanosuke entrecerró su mirada y emitiendo una sonrisa...

-Ya pero...-volvió a alzar su dedo...-recuerda que yo soy muy sensible para estas cosas y cuando te digo que es por eso, debes creerme...

Megumi tragó saliva y notó como su pulso se aceleraba. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo de que las palabras del luchador fueran ciertas, ella temía eso...bueno, ahora mismo sí, debido a la bebida se había vuelto más sensible, más..débil emocionalmente, así que se estaba comportando como la chiquilla que nunca fue y que debió experimentar en su juventud. Sin pensárselo dos veces agarró fuertemente el brazo de su acompañante y mirándole con pena a los ojos..

-Recuerda que dormiremos juntos.

Sanosuke asintió a las palabras de su amiga, realmente la encontraba más rara de lo normal y se prometió a sí mismo que no la dejaría volver a probar el alcohol, pero tan pronto como pasó esa idea por cabeza la olvidó por completo. Sintió como el agarre de la mujer se volvía más fuerte y le iba arrastrando hacía el interior de la consulta.

Ambos alzaron sus miradas al edificio y por decisión múltiple pensaron que ahora la consulta se veía terrorífica. Abrieron la puerta y está chirrió con más fuerza, y esté ruido ocasionó que se pegará más al cuerpo de su acompañante. Alzaron sus miradas al final del pasillo para ver entre la oscuridad la puerta que les llevaba a la "salvación".

Se miraron de reojo y tragaron saliva.

La mujer cerró los ojos y sin pensárselo dos veces, se alejó del agarre de su amigo y echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Ahora mismo sentía mucho miedo y sentía vergüenza por si misma, esta actitud era más propia de Kaoru no de ella, pero el alcohol había bloqueado por completo su temperamento poderoso para volverlo más inofensivo. Abrió la puerta y sonrió al sentirse a salvo, pero unos ruidos detrás suya provocaron que se volviera a poner más nerviosa y desviando su mirada de reojo, vio una figura que se acercaba a ella con velocidad.

Iba a abrir la boca para gritar y pedir ayuda, cuando esa figura le hizo un placaje tirándola al suelo por completo. Se removía debajo de su invasor y cuando iba a contraatacar, escuchó la voz de su amigo...

-Megumi soy yo...-la mujer le miró sonrojada...-¿acaso te habías olvidado de mí?.

Y ella asintió al momento de esconder su rostro en el cuello del joven.

-El alcohol excesivo te hace perder la memoria..

Pero ella no le respondió y continuó aferrada a su cuello, y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó con fuerza para llorar desconsoladamente, Sanosuke se sintió mal y le acarició la cabeza con dulzura...

-¿Qué te ocurre Meg?.

La mujer no le respondió y continuaba llorando debajo de ese hombre que a veces la volvía loca de rabia pero otras veces loca de alegría. El joven notaba como su cuello estaba húmedo y separándola delicadamente, le levantó el rostro para que le mirará directamente a los ojos..

-¿Por qué lloras?.

Lo labios de Megumi temblaron con fuerza...

-Soy vieja y estoy sola..

-Yo también estoy solo...-sonrió al apartarle unas lágrimas de sus ojos...-pero no soy viejo, soy un joven alocado...-le besó en la punta de la nariz..-y tú no eres vieja, solo eres madura..

-Es lo mismo...-le soltó bruscamente...-los hombres queréis a alguien inocente y no a alguien inteligente...

Sanosuke curvó sus labios...

-Yo no busco eso...-vio la mirada entrecerrada de la mujer...-bueno es más fácil conseguir tus propósitos con alguien inocente y de fácil manejo emocional..-le explicó con naturalidad...-pero al final te aburres Megumi, al menos yo..-le miró fijamente...-yo no quiero a alguien así por que me cansaría, yo quiero a una mujer de carácter fuerte e inteligente, más que yo y que me sepa controlar, por que a veces hago locura...-sonrió con dulzura..-recuerda que soy un joven alocado y necesito a alguien que me pare los pies en más de una ocasión..-le acarició la mejilla...-quiero a alguien fuerte pero a la vez débil que necesite mi protección, quiero sentirme seguro a su lado y ser tal como soy, quiero obtener todo lo de ella y ella obtendrá todo lo mío, incluso mi pobreza..-soltó una pequeña risa...-yo quiero eso..¿y tú?.

El corazón de la mujer bombeó con fuerza al escuchar las palabras del joven y con una necesidad desconocida para ella, depositó sus labios con los de Sanosuke para pillarlo completamente desprevenido. El besó fue corto pero intenso...

-Yo quiero lo mismo que tú Sanosuke...-volvió a depositar un nuevo beso..

Y está vez, atacó a la mujer con la misma intensidad que lo hacía ella. Notaron como la calor los estaba consumiendo y decidieron apagar ese fuego.

Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, a dejar más vía libre a las emociones que estaban experimentando y con una pequeña patada por parte del luchador, cerraron la puerta bruscamente. Pero el ruido que hizo no ocasionó que la pasión se detuviera. Al contrario se estaba haciendo más intensa.

Sanosuke cogió en brazos a la mujer y la llevó a la cama, se acariciaron mutuamente y dejaron que todo surgiera de manera inocente. Era la primera vez, mejor dicho su primera vez..aunque no estaban muy cuerdos.

Yahiko se tapó la boca al escuchar el final de la conversación y tragando saliva intentaba imaginarse la escena, pero desgraciadamente se detenía siempre en la misma base. Los besos. Jamás había visto lo que seguía después de esos intercambios bucales. Aspiró con fuerza y caminando hacía atrás, volvió a donde estaba el Dr. Gensai.

Mientras tanto Megumi seguía sonrojada por los recuerdos de la noche anterior, notaba que su corazón estaba demasiado agitado y aunque anoche hiciera tonterías y se comportará como una chiquilla, lo que hizo con el luchador fue un sentimiento real. Uno de sus deseos ocultos que hasta la misma noche no había descubierto ni ella misma.

Notó como la mano del luchador se colocaba encima de ella y desviando su mirada hacía la altura de su compañero, vio como el rostro de Sanosuke se acercaba al suyo y depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios. Esa acción la sorprendió, que separándose con las manos en sus labios, su rostro estaba sonrojado...

-Te quiero a ti...-le respondió seriamente...-quiero a alguien fuerte e inteligente como tú..-emitió una sonrisa y acercando sus manos a las de ellas...-¿y tú qué quieres Megumi?...-su rostro se volvió más dulce...-¿un hombre que no te valore como mereces aunque sea listo o un joven alocado que si te valora pero que carece de inteligencia?...

Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron vidriosos ante las palabras del cabeza de pollo, la verdad es que siempre estaría a más nivel que él de inteligencia, pero nunca podría igualarse su bondad al de su joven alocado. Él siempre sería mejor que ella...Tenía un buen corazón.

-Yo quiero a alguien como tú para estar siempre a su lado.

Sanosuke acarició la mejilla de la mujer y volvió a besarla tiernamente.

En cambio en unas cuantas habitaciones Gensai golpeaba la mesa con nerviosismo. Quería conversar con los jóvenes para poder solucionar los problemas que tenían.

-¿Cuándo vendrán?...-preguntó un tanto mosqueado...

-Creo que tardarán un poco Gensai..-soltó con una sonrisa...-¿o puede que más?...-desvió su mirada a la puerta para ver como el silencio los volvía a consumir...-necesitan tiempo...-susurro pausadamente...

**FIN.**

**Holas! Ya ha llegado el final de esta historia y espero que os haya gustado hasta su final.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews recibidos y por que os haya soltado alguna carcajada.**

**Nos vemos en los siguientes fics, saludos y abrazos a ****tods****. CHAO.**


End file.
